


Wildest Dreams PART 2.

by xscarletamericax



Series: Wildest dreams. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarletamericax/pseuds/xscarletamericax
Summary: Steve and Wanda, had a bit of a relationship, if you can call that to sneaking around for a couple days until all hell broke loose for The Avengers. The entire team was split in two, and while Wanda remained on Steve's team, things didn't end up well for neither of them.While Steve managed to break Wanda, Clint and Scott free, Captain America was convinced by none other than his best friend, Natasha Romanoff that his little 'crush' on Wanda, as Natasha loved to call it, was not the most convenient thing to pursue at the moment, so he sent her away, but not alone, with Vision, knowing that, he would look after her and she would be safe as long as he was with her.Letting Wanda go stung, but it would hurt even more to see her behind bars once more, or to see her hurting because of him.Wanda slowly started to feel for Vision, it took her a few months, and while it made no sense at times, and her heart was somewhere else, she was fond of him, at least he tried, and held onto her, unlike Steve.
Relationships: Scarlet America, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Wildest dreams. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632556
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. I've been waiting for you, for five entire years, Wanda Maximoff.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fanfic back in 2016, inspired by a YouTube video named after Taylor Swift's song. This second part of the story, will be the continuation of that first part written back then, if you haven't read it, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828676/chapters/15586936
> 
> Once again, I repeat that, I don't have a storyline planned, I simply write as I go, so if you wish for me to add something, or develop certain scene a bit more, I'll be happy to do so, just let me know in the comments :')  
> Also, I don't know the comics by heart or anything like that, so this is mostly original stuff, except for certain events, which you'll be able to identify if you're a Marvel fan!

After spending a really long time with Vision, and coming to care for him, it was quite painful for the witch to lose him, specially to have been the one to basically do the dirty job and take the stone from him while simultaneously having to fight Thanos back.

The Sokovian had already lost her parents, Pietro, Steve, and Vision now, she really had not much left to fight for even if she wanted to, so when Thanos snapped half of the humanity off of the face of Earth, she was relieved; relieved from her pain, relieved from having to lose someone ever again. 

And just like that, Wanda had dusted off just like half of the team.

\---------------------------------------------

For five years, Steve lived haunted, haunted by 'what ifs', by his own feelings, by those days he spent with Wanda, with Bucky. However, he had no time for that now, they had to stop Thanos, again, from erasing the rest of them from Earth. 

Most of the team was beaten down, Tony, Thor, Clint, they had even lost Natasha. Their spirits were crushed, just like Steve's shield, but that was not going to stop Steve. He knew that even if he was the last man standing, even if he was a single soldier fighting an entire army, he had to go on, he owed it to the ones dusted off, he owed it to Natasha. 

Steve stood up from the ground and tightened up his shield to his wrist, ready to go back to combat when suddenly he listens to a familiar voice.. Sam's voice. "On your left." 

The Captain could not believe what he was hearing, had it all worked? His question was soon responded when he saw The Falcon flying over his left, just like everyone else did too: Spiderman, Peter Quill, Doctor Strange, Bucky, T'challa, everyone, and if everyone was there, that also meant Wanda Maximoff had to be somewhere there too. 

A few seconds later, there she was. Making quite the entrance. Now, he was finally relieved. They actually had a shot at beating Thanos. 

"Avengers.." The Captain raised his voice, enough for everybody to hear, he lifted his arm and Mjolnoir flew right into his hand and once again, he raised his voice for everyone. "ASSEMBLE." They were finally together, all of them, for the first time ever. 

Both, Steve and Wanda fought their asses off; Wanda was more powerful than ever, and Steve, he was worthy, he had the Gods on his side. But something that never crossed Steve's mind was that needed to lose the brains of the team in order to win. 

\--------------------------------------------

Tony's funeral was painful, and while they had made it, they had won, it hardly felt like a victory without their friend there. 

After the service, Steve, Hulk, Bucky and Sam had agreed to return the stones back in time. Of course, Steve volunteered, after all, it would only take a few seconds in real time.

In those few seconds, he met once more, with the woman he thought was the love of his life, Margaret Carter. He only saw her from afar, but he saw she had lived a good life. She had children, a husband, and a great job. People respected her. And so did he. 

Steve finally said goodbye to his past, and decided to live in the present, to finally search for that one life Tony and Natasha always mentioned he should get. Find a good woman, settle down, get married, maybe have kids, and for that, he had to return.

A few moments later, Steve was back with his team, he smiled triumphantly as he looked at them. "Everything's in order now." He got off the platform and started walking away, getting on his motorcycle and started the engine. He knew where he needed to go. After all this time, he just knew. 

\--------------------------------------------

Before he knew it, he was standing right outside of the complex where Wanda was staying at the Stark Tower. He realized he had not even taken off the Quantum Realm suit, but with the press of a button, the suit was gone, and he was once again wearing a navy blue button up shirt and jeans. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair in attempts to fix it even if it was just a little bit before the door was open and Wanda Maximoff appeared on the other side of the door. 

Her hair was down, and it was no longer dark like he remembered, it was a bit redder, but it suited her, everything suited her in his eyes. She trapped her bottom lip in between her teeth and closed her eyes embarrassedly before shaking her head to herself, mumbling. "I should had let you knock. I need to stop doing that. I'm sorry." 

A smile painted on Steve's lips as soon as her thick accent made an appearance and he shook his head a little bit. "No, no. I love it when people don't let me knock on their doors." 

A sweet laugh escaped from Wanda's lips and she rolled her eyes before moving aside so Steve could walk inside, which he did, also waiting for her to close the door behind him as he walked towards the small living room hoping Wanda would follow him. 

Wanda indeed followed him, her arms crossing over her chest while she tried hard not to pick up on his thoughts to decipher what was it that he was doing there, but instead letting him tell her himself. "Wanda.. these five years.. you have no idea." His voice came out low and raspy, and he took a step closer to her, but she did not move. 

"I know it was hard, Rogers." Wanda going back to calling him by his last name felt like pouring salt in a wound, and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before lifting his hands and placing them on her forearms. 

"Yes.. but, it was harder not knowing if I would see you again. If I would hear your accent once more in other than my dreams." Wanda's face was a mix of confusion and softness at the sound of Steve's confession, but her eyes were locked on his, and just like that, she knew he was being as since as he could. 

"For five years?" As since as Steve was being, Wanda found it a bit hard to believe that this whole time he really did not spend time with anyone else, so she just had to ask.

A small grin formed on Steve's lips at Wanda's words and he took another step closer, their breathes colliding with each other as their eyes remained fixated on one another's, the tension building up in between them and it only grew when the Captain decided to plant a sweet kiss to Wanda's forehead and allowed his lips to linger on her skin for a few seconds. 

"I've been waiting for you, for five entire years, Wanda Maximoff." 


	2. I need to protect myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets to confess his feelings to Wanda, but is it too late?

Steve's words were everything Wanda had wanted to hear for the longest time, and the look in his eyes let her know that he was being sincere, he meant every single word coming out of his mouth. Her eyes were locked on his blue orbs and he suddenly reached for Wanda's hand and brought it up to his temple, all without taking his eyes off of hers.

Wanda knew exactly what Steve wanted her to do, he wanted her to see into his mind, into his memories, and she hated doing that to people, cause it meant violating their privacy but he was asking for it, so there must be something in there that he wanted her to see. The little witch focused and small red threads started coming out of her long and pale fingers, moving ever so gently. The brunette closed her eyes and she found herself in his memories, they were like small flashbacks, little scenes from a movie, Steve's movie. She could see him staring at her 'missing' picture on their screen while they were all dusted off, she saw him imagining Wanda in the streets, confusing other women with her, watching old videos of the training room where they would train together years back, but mostly she could feel the pain of losing her, ever since she had left with Vision. She saw how heartbroken he had felt when he saw her with him, and how the short time they spent together, had been the happiest he had been since he had memory.

The Super Soldier delicately pulled her hand down, down to his lips and he kissed her fingers and slowly Wanda opened her eyes, admiring the delicasy of his lips against her skin and feeling her heart almost pounding out of her chest. She wanted to say so much, but, words had never been her forté. 

"Wanda, I never meant to let you go." His voice come out as a whisper as he took a step closer and he now lifted both of his hands to cup her face in them, inching closer to her face, and she didn't seem to resist. His minty breath collided with hers and her eyes finally dropped to his lips, parting her own in anticipation. Steve finally leaned in and both of them closed his eyes, their lips connecting for the first time again in years, both exhaling in relief and closing the gap in between their bodies, allowing their lips to chase each other, perfectly moulding together.

Even when they had both kissed before, things were always pretty innocent, but this kiss was nothing like those. Wanda's hands finally rested on the back of Steve's neck, sliding into his hair while his were gripping on her black jumper. The temperature was clearly rising in the room, and they both kissed each other like their lives depended on it. 

"Steve.." The Scarlet Witch murmured into the kiss while he was backing up and walking towards her bedroom. He wanted her, he didn't want to waste another minute without her, and he didn't want to waste more time, he had already lost enough time with her. 

The blonde man broke the kiss simply to attach his lips to her neck, now entering her room. His hands slid under her jumper as he was slowly laying Wanda down on the center of the bed, moving her around so easily. Wanda was intoxicated by the feeling, her eyes rolled back into her head and small groans left her lips as he sucked on her neck and her fingers tugged on Steve's hair. 

Wanda opened her eyes and saw Steve getting lost on her skin, on her. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him in that moment, but was it just lust? She started to get distracted with her own thoughts when Steve gently nipped on her ear and she abruptly said: "Rogers, stop." Granted, Steve did not stop. He moved his lips up to her own and tried to kiss her when he was pushed back against a wall by one of Wanda's hexes, leaving him almost out of breath. He was so confused, a frown painted on his expression as she was gently setting him down on the ground while she sat on the bed and shook her head to herself. "I can't."

"Wanda, I'm-- I'm sorry, I swear. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I should had asked." Steve was embarrassed and concerned he had offended Wanda. He tried to step towards her but she stopped him once more with a flick of her hand. 

"I have to protect myself. You need to go." She finally stood up and walked towards her bedroom's door, holding it open so he would walk out of it. "I'm not doing this, Steve." 

"But Wanda.. protect yourself from what? From me?" He was hurt and still confused now, the witch still not allowing him to get closer to her. 

"You broke my heart once, sent me away like I was disposable, pushed me towards another.. man, a machine. That was unfair, Rogers. And I'm not gonna go through that again. So please. Leave. Now." 

"I'm not gonna give up this time, Wanda. I'm not." He looked down quickly before walking out of the room and past the woman, heading to the door and slamming it on his way out while tears rolled down Wanda's cheeks as she returned to her bed.


End file.
